


I Like You

by thanku4urlove



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Hey! Say! 7, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, like....the first hey say 7, the 2007 one, they are lil bebs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: The feelings Yamada got when thinking of Yuto were close to embarrassment, because he could feel himself blushing, but at the same time they made him happy too.





	I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in 2015 from a prompt on tumblr.

It honestly felt like a dream come true, Yamada unable to keep his mouth closed as he looked at the huge white and red set in front of him. He knew it didn’t truly mean that much, that they were just Hey! Say! 7, that the five of them were just a temporary junior unit, but still… He and his friends were going to have their own music video, and that was much too exciting.

“Yama-chan!” Yuto called out his name, rushing at him. He was running, or jumping–he was so delighted that honestly, it could have been both–bouncing on Yamada for a quick hug then pulling back to place his hands on Yamada’s shoulders, beaming. “Isn’t this great? And we get to dance on this set! I'm so excited!”

Yamada grinned, tucking some hair behind his ear, both wanting to and feeling unable to meet Yuto’s eyes. Yuto was his best friend, and his rival, and something about his personality, and his smile, and the light in his eyes and everything made Yamada’s chest feel funny. It was almost like embarrassment, because he could feel his face getting warm, but it somehow made him happy at the same time.

Before Yamada could respond to Yuto’s probably rhetorical question the taller boy was gone again, bounding over to Daiki, who was going through the dance moves with Takaki and Chinen. Daiki took Yuto’s excitement in stride, and before long they were called to set to actually film the dance scenes.

It was exhausting, doubtlessly, but it was impossible not to be happy with all of them there together. Chinen would sigh every time someone–Takaki, usually–messed up, making Daiki laugh. Yuto laughed simply because someone else was, and Yamada had to smile. By the time the cameras were finally off and Yamada had his street clothes back on again, his belongings packed up and in a bag over his shoulder, he was waiting outside the building for his mom to pick him up.

“That was fun!” Yuto was sitting next to him, somehow still moving, cross-legged and swaying his upper body so that one of his shoulders bumped against Yamada’s gently. He was looking up as though he was stargazing, but the streetlight next to them shone too brightly for any stars to really be visible.

“Yeah.” Yamada agreed. “I can’t wait to see what the music video really looks like.”

“I guess.” Yuto shrugged, stilling. “I mean, it’ll be cool, but… I mostly just enjoyed being there with you all day.”

“Me?” Yamada echoed. There that feeling was again, that good, fluttering feeling in his chest.

Headlights cut in blindingly before Yuto could answer, Yamada realizing after squinting that it was his mother in the car. Yuto jumped up, extending a hand to help him to his feet. Yamada couldn’t help but smile as he took it and Yuto didn’t let go, fixing him with a look instead.

“Yama-chan… Can I tell you a secret?”

“Of course.”

A small, excited smile was on Yuto’s face as he spoke again. “I like you.”

Yamada froze, staring. He should say something, he knew, but nothing he could think of was good enough. He felt like he was standing in silence forever, but Yuto's smile didn't fade.

“Ryosuke!” The impatient voice of his mother rang out from the car, the vehicle still running, so Yamada pressed a quick kiss to Yuto’s cheek, too nervous to see his reaction as he dashed away. When the vehicle was put into drive he finally glanced back, the happy excitement returning instantly. Yuto was waving, his face broken out into a giant smile, and Yamada beamed, waving back.


End file.
